Un Best seller, mi vida
by xSlyx
Summary: Sakura escribe un libro sobre como se enamoraba de sasuke, es un best seller y cambía la vida de todos sus amigos y más su relación con él. Cuando tiene 20 años sus fans le piden a gritos la segunda parte y se le ocurre la idea más loca para escribirlo
1. Un best seller, mi vida

Es mi primer fic SasuxSaku, es un universo alterno.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, sólo la trama.

----

Un diario, un best seller, Mi vida.

Sakura, una chica de 20 años. Estudiaba sicología y para ayudarse a pagar los estudios escribía novelas, románticas. Se había hecho famosa contando su historia, una novela que escribió a los 16 años, se había retratado a ella misma en una historia sobre ninjas donde ella se enamoraba del chico rebelde y misterioso del equipo. Semanas después de publicar la novela se volvió un best seller y ella feliz comenzó su carrera como escritora.

Si quieren saber como termina su libro se los diré "y así tras la pérdida de un integrante del equipo, seguí luchando para traerle de vuelta pero nunca lo logré, finalmente seguí con mi vida junto con la gente que realmente me ama, no es rendirse es superarlo"

Sus fans siempre esperaron la segunda parte, pero nunca llegó y la respuesta era simple: Además de crear una gran polémica entre sus amigos.- personajes del libro también.- Sasuke, el chico que "amaba" en la historia y que también lo había hecho en la vida real, le había dejado de hablar, ya que, en su libro había revelado cosas muy íntimas de él _era el típico chico con trauma infantil imponente y fuerte por fuera, pero a la hora de la verdad débil _ eran cosas que decía el libro además de _era un chico codiciado por las mujeres, pero nunca estuvo con ninguna y a veces sospecho que tira para el otro lado, ya que, con la persona que tiene más intimidad es con su amigo naruto. _Está demás decir que reveló toda clase de secretos de sus otros amigos, pero todos habían terminado bien.

La mayoría de sus amigos habían terminado emparejados después de leer su novela, tal cual como ella lo había descrito en el libro. Si bien Sasuke había sido el único afectado, Sakura disfrutaba de eso. Después de haberle roto el corazón lo único que quería era realmente alejarlo, pero era difícil hacerlo en ese tiempo cuando ella tenía 15 años y era su vecina y sasuke era parte de su círculo de amigos. Como su mejor amigo era naruto siempre estaba con el y Naruto era el único amigo de Sasuke. Después del libro Sasuke que tenía 16 años, se mudó con su hermano a otra ciudad, ya que, las fans habían descubierto que el personaje de Sakura realmente existía.

Ahora Sakura vivía en paz, en un departamento de soltero junto con sus amigas Ino e Hinata. Pero había un detalle, tenía que escribir la segunda parte, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Por que ya no tenía más contacto con el chico misterioso y tampoco tenía experiencia amorosa como para describir una escena romántica a un nivel más alto. Sakura estaba sin inspiración, frente al computador con la página en blanco.

-Sakura, ve a dormir son las 5 de la mañana.- dijo Ino entrando al departamento, llegando de alguna fiesta.-

-No… aun no se me ocurre nada.- dijo la pelirosa con el pelo alborotado y unas ojeras que se hacían notar.-

-Dios Sakura no tienes por qué escribir una segunda parte, eres millonaria y basta y sobra con el primer libro.- dijo cerrando el notebook de su amiga.-

-Ino, lo hago por los fans.-

-¿Estás segura Sakura? Yo creo que lo haces por que hubieras querido que terminara de otra manera.-

-No empieces Ino… tengo falta de inspiración.-

-Bueno entonces por qué no vas donde sasuke y le dices "Hey por que no nos acostamos y así podré llenarme de inspiración y escribir la segunda parte sasukito", dios Sakura deja esta basura.- dijo enojada.-

-Ino! – gritó Sakura, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.- sabes…-

-Eh? – Ino observó la cara de su amiga y suspiró al ver su expresión perversa.-

-¿Qué sucedería si… lo encuentro y le pregunto como están las cosas?- dijo Sakura.-

-SERÍA UNA LOCURA, ahora ve a dormir.- dijo Ino arrastrando a su amiga para que se fuera a dormir.-

Sakura había tenido una idea y le emocionaba pensar en lo que podría suceder.

----

ese es el primer capitulo =D

se aprecia si dejan review para saber que piensan =D

¿Cómo encontrara a Sasuke? ¿Tendrá el coraje para encarlo? ¿Qué siente él? ¿Qué paso con naruto?


	2. Boletos

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, en verdad me hacen muy feliz! !

Sin más preámbulos:

2. Boletos

Era una mañana gris, las nubes cubrían la cuidad y dejaban caer finas gotas de agua. Ino se despertó con pereza, tenía clases. Fue a la cocina y en el camino se percató que ninguna de sus dos compañeras se encontraban en el departamento "donde se habrán metido" pensó.

Esperó con una taza de café sentada en la mesa de desayuno, hasta que pudo oír como se abría la puerta de entrada.

-Sakura.- dijo Ino.-

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?- dijo al ser descubierta.-

-Eres la única que cierra la puerta con cuidado…- dijo Ino mientras la Pelirosa se sentaba en frente de ella.-

-¿Dónde fuiste?- empezó a interrogar.-

-A ninguna parte en especial.- dijo Sakura escondiendo su pequeño bolsito.-

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan obvia?- dijo Ino quitándole el bolsito para saber que escondía.- ¿un boleto de… avión? – Ino no entendía.-

-Si… es que…- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.-

-NO SAKURA NO PUDISTE!! – dijo descubriendo su plan.- ¿Cómo es que has sabido donde vive?-

-…- suspiró, al ver la expresión enojada de su amiga se dignó a contestar.- llamé a su hermano, al parecer aun conserva el mismo celular.-

-Haruno nunca aprendes… ¿crees que yendo donde Sasuke se arreglaran las cosas? – dijo enojada.- ¿Crees que en verdad encontrarás el final feliz con él?- Sakura miraba con tristeza el mesón.- Mírate, eres sensible, tímida, insegura… no son compatibles y no lo digo de la mala forma, me refiero que tú te mereces algo mejor.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Sakura enojada, yendo hacia su habitación.-

-Si sigues así… todo terminará como aquella noche.- dijo Ino a lo bajo, pero Sakura alcanzó a oírlo.-

La ojiverde entró triste a su habitación, sacó un bolso de su closet y comenzó a empacar y ¿Por qué?, por que el boleto no era para dentro de una semana ni dos, era para mañana y hasta ahora sin retorno.

Puso poca ropa, ya que con el dinero que tenía podía comprarse lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Se sentó en su cama y miró su notebook, la página seguía en blanco y le atormentaba. Lo cerró y lo metió al bolso. Al rato comenzó a meditar, a recordar aquella noche…

_Flashback__s_

Era una noche de verano y se celebraba algún cumpleaños. Sakura, de 15 años, vestía un lindo vestido rosa claro y un listón rojo en su cabello. Entró en la fiesta con su amigo Naruto, como era tímida no se apartaba de su lado, bueno esa era una razón la otra era que Sasuke también estaba al lado de Naruto.

Bailaron, comieron y le cantaron al cumpleañero. Luego a Ino se le había ocurrido una idea jugar _siete minutos en el paraíso_, primero vendaron a Hinata y empujaron a Naruto a que entrara. Diez segundos después se escuchó un gritó e Hinata salió corriendo dejando a un Naruto con un fuerte golpe en la nariz. Luego de varias vueltas convencieron a Sasuke y lo vendaron y lo dejaron en el closet, no estaba muy contento.

-Vamos Sakura, entra.- dijo Ino.-

-Pero Ino se suponía que ibas tú…- dijo inocentemente.-

-Vamos, todos sabemos lo que sientes por Sasuke… ve.- dijo empujándola dentro del closet y cerrándolo, sin vuelta atrás.-

Sakura, sonrojada vio a Sasuke sentado en una caja, con los ojos vendados no podía verla. Sasuke se paró quedando a centímetros de la Pelirosa, ella estaba nerviosísima, había soñado con este momento desde que lo había conocido.

-¿Dónde estás? – dijo Sasuke.- estirando su mano.-

-Aquí, soy…- dijo sin terminar, Sasuke había puesto su mano en su boca para no dejarla hablar.-

-No quiero saberlo…- Le susurró al oído, ella se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento sobre su piel.-

Sasuke movió su mano y empezó a acariciarle el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Sakura estaba que explotaba y quería besarle, sólo tenía siete minutos. Él empezó a darle besos en el cuello, luego puso su rostro contra el de Sakura tocando sus narices, mientras sus respiraciones se cruzaban. _Hueles bien_.- susurró Sasuke.- La respiración de la joven Haruno empezó a acelerarse cada vez más y en un movimiento osado pasó su mano por el cuello del Uchiha acercándolo hacia ella y lo besó. Fue un beso totalmente dulce, era el primer beso de la Pelirosa, Sasuke por su lado se volvió a acercar su rostro y la besó con deseo. La puso contra el fondo del closet y empezó a besarle su cuello de nuevo mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en las caderas de la chica y ella acariciaba el suave pelo azabache del Uchiha. _Sasuke-kun_.- gimió Sakura.- Sasuke para todo movimiento y quedó congelado. _¿Sakura?_ – Dijo él alejándose poniéndose contra la puerta.- Rápidamente se sacó la venda y abrió la puerta del closet saliendo y la Pelirosa se asomó.

-¡Que asco! – gritó Sasuke haciendo muecas al oído de todos.-

-Sasuke-kun.- dijo triste Sakura al oír eso.-

-Dios Haruno no puedes ser más patética, ¿No te basta con molestarme todo el día? - le dijo enojado.-

-Hey Sasuke no seas así.- dijo Naruto por las fuertes palabras de su amigo.-

-No te metas dobe, ¿No te das cuenta que ella te persigue sólo para estar conmigo? – siguió diciendo Sasuke, Sakura sólo lloraba en silencio.- eres patética, débil… una molestia.- dijo yéndose de la fiesta.-

Sakura quedó destruida después de esa noche, ahí fue cuando comenzó a escribir el libro…

_Fin flashbacks_

Sakura lloró un rato al recordar la escena, sólo se repetía una y otra vez _"eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora soy una mujer y él un hombre humillado"_

Salió a caminar, no fue a clases, bueno no lo necesitaba era inteligentísima pudo haber entrado a cualquier carrera que quisiera y haber terminado con honores, pero se había interesado en la sicología y estaba contenta con su carrera, además le apasionaba escribir. Ya en la tarde fue a las afueras de la universidad y se encontró con Naruto.

-Sakura-chan.- dijo el rubio sonriente.- días sin verte ¿Cómo estás? –

Naruto había tenido varios problemas con el libro que Sakura había escrito, se le habían confundido los sentimientos y por un tiempo creyó haber estado enamorado de Sasuke, si enamorado. Según él alguna vez le llegó a besar en sus momentos más patéticos cuando ambos estaban borrachos después de una fiesta. Obviamente Naruto era desde niño, apasionado y por lo tanto hizo el mérito para estar con sasuke, pero no lo logró. Simplemente Sasuke era demasiado orgullo como para declararse gay o bisexual y establecer una relación con su amigo del alma Naruto. Ahora el rubio luchaba por el amor de Hinata y no se declaraba bisexual, ya que según él _"el amor va más allá de la guerra de géneros y lo que sentí por Sasuke fue amor, independiente de que fuera hombre…" _simplemente Naruto era un romántico y un fiel amigo de Sakura.

-Bien…- dijo en un tono inseguro.-

-Suéltalo Sakura, dime que pasa.- el conocía bien a su amiga.-

-Debo contarte algo… pero por favor no trates de detenerme.- dijo nerviosa.-

-No te preocupes, te apoyaré en lo que sea.-

-Es que… iré a visitar a Sasuke.- el rubio miró con sorpresa.- mañana…- y ahora Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.-

-¿Por qué la decisión? –

-Quiero escribir la segunda parte del libro, pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé nada de Sasuke.-

-Bien Sakura, si crees que es la decisión correcta… te apoyaré.- dijo abrazándola.-

-Gracias-. Dijo correspondiéndole.- cambiando de tema… ¿Has visto a Hinata?, quisiera hablar con ella sobre esto, pero no la eh visto.- Naruto al escuchar ese comentario frunció el seño.-

-Maldita sea… debe estar con el desgraciado de Kiba.- dijo enojado.-

-¿Seguro?, no vino a dormir al departamento anoche.- a Naruto se le desfiguró el rostro.- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura sin entender su reacción.-

-¡El maldito se debió haber acostado con ella! – gritó indignado.-

-Tranquilo Naruto… no creo que Hinata sea esa clase de persona.-

La Pelirosa se equivocaba, por que Hinata Hiuga había tenido una noche excelente en los brazos de Kiba. La tímida Hinata que todos conocían se había esfumado desde el libro de Sakura, se dio cuenta de lo aburrida, buena y tímida que era. Se había puesto atrevida, coqueta y no se perdía ninguna fiesta. En los únicos momentos donde volvía aquella insegura y tímida Hinata era cuando estaba con el extrovertido Rubio, Naruto. Es que él la hacía sentir así. Ahora se encontraba sin ropas entre las sábanas al lado de un chico y su perro que dormía por encima de las sábanas hacia los pies.

-Kiba-kun…- dijo despertándolo.- me debo ir, deben estar preocupados por mí.- dijo saliendo de las sábanas para poder vestirse.-

-¿Volverás? – preguntó el chico aun en la cama.-

-Lo siento galán, pero lo de nosotros fue un capricho.- dijo tomando su celular y saliendo por la puerta de entrada.- Kiba se precipitó y la siguió.-

-Pero Hinata!!!! – dijo gritando desde la puerta.-

-Mejor no digas nada.- dijo sin voltearse.- no conseguirás nada persiguiéndome, además no llevas nada puesto, allá abajo se te va a congelar con este frío.- dijo volviéndose a él, riéndose.-

Kiba se exaltó al notar que estaba completamente desnudo y que hasta su vecina de al frente había visto como dios lo trajo al mundo. Cerró la puerta de golpe mientras aun podía oír como Hinata se reía.

Sakura se encontró con Hinata camino al departamento y le contó acerca del boleto en avión.

-vaya Sakura, es algo arriesgado, por que se que no lo haces sólo para escribir la segunda parte del libreo.- dijo sin mentirle.-

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Tú… eres una chica súper valiosa, pero tu corazón es sensible.- dijo siendo honesta con su amiga.- se que sigues sintiendo cosas por Sasuke, pero ahora el está lejos y pudo haber cambiado, no sabes si tiene novia, si está más desagradable…-

-Y ¿Si es todo lo contrario? – dijo la ojiverde con esperanzas.- yo creo en Sasuke, se que el es bueno, que podría tal vez… cuando me conociera… enamorarnos.-

-Por favor Sakura no te hagas esto, tienes a tantos chicos esperando por ti… no sé Sai parece una buena persona, ambos se parecen bastante debería salir con él.-

-Hinata basta, no quiero a otra persona que no sea Sasuke.- dijo enojada, ya habían llegado al departamento.-

Entraron y se encontraron con Ino y Shikamaru abrazados mirando Tv en el sillón.

-¿Por qué para ellos es tan fácil ser felices juntos? – dijo Sakura mirando la feliz pareja.-

-Por que tu escribiste su historia, además Shikamaru es un buen chico.- dijo hinata.-

-Ya llegan las dos, Hinata me tenías preocupada, si te ibas a acostar con alguien después de la fiesta por lo menos avisa que no llegabas.-

-Lo siento…- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.-

-Sakura Ino me ah contado sobre tu boleto de avión, vaya niña que eres problemática, date la oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez por todas.-

-Ino! – dijo sorprendida al ver que le había contado eso a Shikamaru.-

Era curioso que las pocas cosas que decía Shikamaru, siempre tenía la razón.

-Lo siento Sakura no pude evitarlo.-

-Bueno no importa… después de todo es Shikamaru.-

-A mi parecer ese Uchiha es un chico problemático, deberías estar con alguien más para ti… no sé alguien como Sai.- dijo Shikamaru.-

-DIOS! ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? , yo elijo con quien estar, no ustedes.- dijo Sakura sirviéndose una taza de café, hacía frío.-

La noche transcurrió tranquila, algunas bromas sobre Hinata y Kiba sobre lo movidita que pudo haber sido la noche, algunos comentarios sobre lo maravilloso que era Sai y Sakura a tales comentarios miraba hacia el techo y hacía como si no escuchara. Shikamaru se quedó a dormir y Sakura no pudo dormir tranquila, estaba nerviosa por su osada decisión, pero tenía todo planeado ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Al día siguiente Naruto, Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru despidieron a Sakura en el aeropuerto. Ino insistió que no lo hiciera hasta el último momento, pero Sakura no cesó. Todos le dijeron que si surgía un problema de cualquier tipo tomarían el primer vuelo en su rescate. Sakura rió y abordó el avión, era un viaje corto en avión, pero largo para la mente.

----------

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo!

¿Qué cosas tiene planeada Sakura? ¿Cómo estará Sasuke? (obviamente guapo y sexy xD) ¿Qué otros sucesos habrán pasado entre Sakura y Sasuke?

Se aprecia si dejan review sobre este capítulo, quisiera saber si les agrada el camino por donde va.

Apenas sepa que piensan sobre este capítulo subiré el otro!

XOXO

.-


	3. Personajes reales

Muchas gracias :) en verdad veo que les agradó la idea! Me hace muy feliz T.T

O: Perdonen la demora, en verdad!! Por que yo también odio cuando los autores no actualizan… así que tengo el otro listo, déjenme saber que piensan y lo más probable que lo suba en unas horas…

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual todo lo que puedan reconocer.

Ahora emocionada presento:

** 3. Personajes reales **

Sakura iba sentada en el avión, primera clase, bueno era de esperarlo. Intentaba distraerse, lo menos que quería hacer era meditar. Hasta que una niña de no más de diez años se le acercó junto con una azafata.

-Perdóneme señorita Haruno, esta pequeña ha estado insistiendo para poder pedirle su autógrafo.- dijo la azafata mientras la pequeña emocionada traía el libro que Sakura había escrito.-

-No sabía que seguían leyendo el libro, menos una pequeña de esta edad.- dijo Sakura sorprendida.- ven, te lo firmaré.- dijo amablemente.-

-¡Gracias! – gritó la pequeña y le entrego el libro y un lápiz para que lo firmara.-

-¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Lizzie.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo inocente.-

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo mientras lo firmaba.-

-En el libro, la Ninja Ino y tu.- Sakura hizo una mueca, en verdad creían que era ella y sus amigos, no era difícil descubrirlo.- tuvieron una pelea, con mi hermana pensamos ¿En verdad valía la pena perder una amistad por pelearse por un chico?, digo yo, por que Ino te enseñó a ser más fuerte y ser tú misma, ¿Por qué dejar todo eso por lo que tu creías que era amor? – Sakura quedó sorprendida por la reflexión de la pequeña.- ¿Sasuke Uchiha, valía la pena?-

- ¡No todo lo que sale en el libro es verdad!- Mintió.- Y ¿Tú que sabes de amor? – dijo algo enojada entregándole el libro.- mejor ve a sentarte.- la pequeña se fue triste, aunque cambió de idea al ver que su libro estaba firmado por la mismísima Sakura Haruno.-

Sakura se quedó pensando, ¿En verdad valía la pena Sasuke Uchiha?

Fijó su mirada en la ventana, veía como el avión atravesaba las blancas y espumosas nubes, pronto sus ojos no le daban más, era la respuesta de su cuerpo al pasarse noches en vela tratando de escribir la segunda parte.

Quería soñar, pero no pudo, sólo se hundió en otro recuerdo más…

_Flashbacks_

Estaban Naruto y Sasuke cerca de un río, no tendrían más de 10 años. Jugaban tirando piedras al río para ver quién llegaba más lejos, de repente llegó una pelirosa.

-Vaya Sakura te demoraste demasiado nos comimos todos sándwiches que habían.- dijo un pequeño Naruto que se asomaba a saludar a la pelirosa.-

-¿NOS comimos? – repitió Sasuke haciendo alusión de que el rubio había sido el culpable.-

-No se preocupen chicos, perdón por la demora estaba con Ino.- dijo Sakura, mientras se disculpaba notó que Sasuke no la dejaba de mirar, eso la hizo sonrojar.- -¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun? – dijo tímidamente.-

-¿Por qué te tomaste el cabello? – dijo mientras la seguía mirando.-

La Pelirosa quedó impactada, había estado con Ino y ella le había regalado un listón para que pudiera lucir su rostro en una forma de subir su autoestima ya que, su chasquilla no dejaba ver nada, pero lo hacía para esconder su _"frentezota"_ Pero más importante era que Sasuke lo había notado.

-¿No te gusta Sasuke-kun? – dijo temiendo por la respuesta.-

-Oh! Sasuke, yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, eres muy observador.- dijo Naruto, tan distraído como siempre.-

-No está bien, pero… - dijo Sasuke pensando.- me gusta cuando te lo dejas caer, tienes un cabello muy lindo.- dijo mientras tomaba otra piedra y seguía jugando con Naruto.-

Sakura se sentó en el pasto y se quitó el listón rojo _tal vez no era eso lo que necesitaba para subir su autoestima_. Eran esos pequeños comentarios que la Pelirosa sí tomaba en cuenta.

_Fin Flashbacks_

Sakura despertó exaltada y alcanzó a escuchar _quedan 10 minutos para aterrizar _ se sacó el cinturón con rapidez y fue al baño, se miró al espejo, llevaba su pelo tomado con una coleta. Se la sacó rápidamente y dejo caer su suave y largo pelo rosa. Lo peinó haciendo que pareciera un peinado relajado. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se dijo "_¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?, se supone que ahora yo tengo el control ¿cierto?_

Volvió a sentarse y esperó al aterrizaje. Al bajarse y salir de la zona para abordar pudo notar que la esperaban, no… no era Sasuke.

-¡Abuela! – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, si de alguien había heredado su peculiar cabello rosa era de su abuela, aunque ahora se mezclaba un poco con sus canas blancas.-

-Mi nieta querida, años que no te veo.- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.-

-¿Cómo supiste que vendría? –

-Tu madre me llamó ayer, me pidió que alojaras conmigo.-

-Hay abuela, me puedo alojar en un hotel.- dijo para no molestarla.-

-No es eso mi pequeña, mi casa queda a dos cuadras de la de los hermanos Uchiha.- Sakura quedó sorprendida por el comentario.-

-¿Cómo sabías que venía a… - dijo siendo interrumpida.-

-No hay que ser psíquica para saberlo.- dijo sonriendo.-

-Dios… ¿Por qué soy tan obvia? –

Se tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar, Sakura llegó cansada y su abuela le dijo donde estaba su habitación, se tiró a la cama. Cuando recién había podido relajarse sonó su celular. Era _Itachi Uchiha. _Tomó el teléfono con desgane por el cansancio acumulado y contestó.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sakura con voz de muerta.-

-Wow no esperaba esa respuesta.- dijo Itachi.-

Era extraño para la Pelirosa, pero tenía una muy buena relación de amistad con el mayor de los Uchiha, todo lo contrario que ella hubiera pensado que pasaría después de haber escrito el libro, bueno ustedes saben: _Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke, conocido por ser un genio y por sobre todo por haber aniquilar su clan, ahora es un akatsuki y Sasuke lo busca para su venganza…_ Pero Itachi se había hecho famoso por eso, los fans también descubrieron que los _hermanos Uchiha_ existían y como hay fans de Sasuke, también de Itachi y él había sacado ventaja de eso, yendo a entrevistas, consiguiendo chicas, haciendo de su personaje uno real, las chicas morían por el sexy hermano mayor y él se lo agradecía a Sakura, ahora eran buenos amigos.

-lo siento acabo de llegar y estoy cansada…- dijo en un tono más normal.-

-bueno, te quería invitar a comer hoy… pero si estás cansada.-

-no! , estoy bien, he tenido una recuperación milagrosa.- dijo interrumpiéndolo.-

-bueno, dime donde te alojas para pasarte a buscar.-

-mm…- pensó.- sabes, estoy alojando cerca de tu casa ¿Qué te parece si yo voy para allá y de ahí me invitas a comer? –

-no preguntaré como supiste donde vivía, pero me parece buena idea, te espero… a las…-

-iré ahora, te veo al rato.- dijo cortando la llamada.-

Hasta ahora todo salía como lo había _planeado _o hasta mejor.

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 pm y Sakura se vestía con la poca ropa que había traído, nada en especial, traía unos pitillos (n/a: son unos jeans ajustados hacia los tobillos no estoy segura si en todos lados le dicen así ¿¿??) Negros, una polera gris platinada y una chaqueta rosa, aunque no combinaba.

Su abuela le indicó como llegar a la casa de los Uchiha y ella se fue caminando, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir sus nervios la estaban matando ¿Qué sucedería si Sasuke seguía enojado? O ¿Tuviera novia? O…

Siguió caminando y pudo ver de lejos esa figura que anhelaba tanto ver: Sasuke Uchiha. Él traía unas cajas y las llevaba hacia su cochera. Sakura se acercó con lentitud hasta que él la pudo divisar, al principio su expresión fue indescriptible, se podría decir que sorprendido, luego siguió llevando las cajas.

-Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura a lo bajo, el miró pero no se dio vuelta.- em…yo…- se estaba cohibiendo el se dio vuelta pero en el momento llegó otro chico que salía de la cochera.-

-Hey Sasuke, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto con esas cajas? – dijo el chico, tenía el pelo gris, era alto y jugaba con una pequeña espada que traía entre sus manos, Sasuke le llamó_Suigetsu - _ NO ES POSIBLE! .- gritó.- ¿No es Sakura Haruno la que está ahí? – gritó emocionado.-

-Sí y ahora se va, antes que la ataque con mi Sharingan o cualquiera de esas estupideces que escribió.- Sakura bajó la mirada.-

-Pero Sasuke ¡que malo eres! , ¿por qué no la invitas a que venga con nosotros? Así le presentas nuestro grupo de música Hebi, hoy en la tocata.- dijo emocionado.-

-No.- dijo Sasuke cortante.-

-Además Jugo también se muere por conocerla, ama ese libro! – dijo Suigetsu intentando convencerle.-

-No, además Karin nos debe estar esperando, vámonos.-

-A quién le importa esa perra tuya!! , es mejor si la dejamos esperando.- dijo refiriéndose con enojo hacia la aludida chica.- ¿Qué dices Sakura, quieres venir?

-Emm…- Sakura pudo ver el rostro de Sasuke, estaba enojado.- no puedo, había quedado de encontrarme con Itachi ahora…-

-Rayos Sasuke!! , tu hermano siempre te las gana todas… - suspiró.- bueno será para la próxima, ojala sea pronto! – dijo mientras subía a un auto.-

Sasuke se iba a subir, pero antes se volteó para decirle algo a la Pelirosa.

-Sabes Sakura, no sé por qué viniste, pero ten por seguro que no podrás arruinarme la vida de nuevo.- Sakura le miró expectante, intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.-

Luego recordó _ahora soy una mujer y él, un hombre humillado. Ahora soy yo quien tiene el control…_

-Sabes Sasuke.- dijo al fin, sorprendiendo a Sasuke no esperaba respuesta alguna.- al parecer leíste mi libro y si no te diste cuenta tu fuiste quien me arruinó la vida, tú fuiste la causa de que mi vida se haya vuelto miserable, pero después de todo fuiste tú también quien me dio el valor de escribir ese libro y salir adelante.- suspiró.- y si te arruiné la vida, pues yo pienso que fuiste tú quien la volvió miserable y fuiste tú quien quiso que las cosas salieran así!!.- gritó con fuerza.- y ahora esto no se trata de ti, vengo por tu hermano y no por ti.- mintió.-

La Pelirosa no sabía de donde había sacado tanto coraje, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Sasuke miró sorprendido, hasta con un poco de vergüenza y eso le hizo sentir a Sakura que el pensaba que sus palabras habían sido verdad para él.

-si alguna vez pensé haber sentido algo por ti…- suspiró.- _me equivoqué…- _Dijo subiéndose al auto, con el rostro bajo haciendo partir el auto dejando a una triste Sakura.-

Cuando el auto ya se había perdido en la lejanía de sentó en la vereda y comenzó a llorar, sentía pena, tristeza, odio… y arrepentida de que las cosas salieran así, realmente ahora las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella había _planeado..._

Itachi salió de la casa y se sentó al lado de la Pelirosa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? .- preguntó.-

- me enfrenté a Sasuke...- dijo mientras las lágrimas aun caían.-

- ¿salió muy mal? .-

- sí... y lo peor es que le dije que eh venido por ti.-

_-------------------------------------------------  
_

_Bueno aquí lo dejo ¿Qué les pareció?_

_QUE PASARÁ? ¿y donde está la descripción física de Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa con Karin? ¿Se arreglarán las cosas con Sasuke? ¿Hay más recuerdos por ahí? ¿qué piensa Itachi?  
_

_Háganme saber que piensan_

:) _Mí felicidad está en sus manos. Y el capítulo siguiente también! xD_

_Atte_

_Sly._


	4. Viejos tiempos

Muchas gracias 8D por los reviews. En verdad me hacen tan feliz! *o*

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama.

Disfruten…

4. **Viejos tiempos**

- ¿Qué le has dicho qué? – dijo Itachi confundido.-

- Si le dije todo, que me había arruinado la vida y terminé diciendo que había venido por ti y no por él…- suspiró.- luego el dijo que si alguna vez…- Sakura paró en seco, recién estaba procesando las últimas palabras de Sasuke.-

- ¿Qué si alguna vez que? –

"_Si alguna vez pensé haber sentido algo por ti…me equivoqué"_

La ojiverde no respondía, recién se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha había admitido que alguna vez había sentido algo por ella, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?

Ahora si que estaba arrepentida, su relación con Sasuke estaba peor que mal. Había pasado horas visualizando su encuentro con él y todo se reducía a esto: un rechazo explicito.

Itachi la abrazó hasta que ella pudiera tranquilizarse, cuando ya se pudo parar Itachi le recordó que la había invitado a comer y la llevó a un restorán.

- Itachi creo que no estoy vestida para la ocasión…- dijo avergonzándose por su ropa tan informal y desconvidada.-

- No importa estás bien así.- dijo mientras encontraban mesa y se sentaban.- y dime Sakura, ¿Cómo le vas a hacer para que mi hermano te vuelva a hablar? –

- Estaba pensando que tal vez tu podrías tener la respuesta…- dijo mientras pedían un trago y algo para comer.-

Desde el lanzamiento de tú libro Sasuke ha cambiado harto, es mucho más introvertido y frío, bueno no es que no lo haya sido antes… pero antes los tenía a ustedes.-

- ¿Eh? … ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo confundida.-

- Bueno tu sabes que Sasuke ha sufrido harto desde la muerte de nuestros padres, si bien tú lo describiste bien en tu libro.- rió.- pero el nunca había estado de esta manera, tan frío, superficial…- dijo mientras tomaba el vaso con el trago y lo bebía.-

- ¿Aun no entiendo eso de _tenernos a nosotros_? –

- Es que Sasuke tomó la decisión apresurada de venirse a vivir conmigo y dejar todo atrás, leyó tu libro cuando ya vivía conmigo- _aunque el niega haberlo leído_- Presiento que cuando lo leyó pudo notar lo que había perdido, a ti en especial.-

- ¿Perdón? Sasuke nunca pero NUNCA podría sentir eso, digo nunca me ha tratado bien… aunque haya sido en parte mi culpa por haber sido tan tonta y enojona.- se rió por su propio comentario.-

- Vamos Sakura tú misma lo describiste, siempre estuviste ahí para Sasuke, aunque no entendías del todo su situación siempre quisiste estar a su lado, creo que Sasuke al leer el libro pudo comprender eso.- Sakura estaba sorprendida ¿En verdad Sasuke pudo haberse sentido así? –

- Itachi… creo que tus comentarios me confunden más.-

La cena fue bastante alegre, juntos recordaron viejos tiempos y algunos recuerdos los comparaban con el libro, Itachi realmente amaba su personaje y le encantaba alardear de él.

Luego de terminar volvieron, se bajaron en la casa de Itachi por que Sakura se moría por ir al baño y probablemente no llegaría al baño de la casa de su abuela. Después del alivio de pasar al baño Sakura pudo notar un cuadro que estaba en el pasillo, lo contempló con nostalgia.

- ¿Qué ves? – dijo Itachi mientras sorprendía a la pelirosa que miraba una fotografía en la pared.- sí, es una foto antigua la puse ahí a propósito y Sasuke no ha tenido el coraje de sacarla.- dijo mientras él también contemplaba la foto.-

- Es una hermosa foto, aun recuerdo ese día, el día en que conocimos a Kakashi-sensei…- dijo mientras recordaba la escena de la foto, en la que aparecían los tres más su profesor.-

**_Flashbacks_**

Estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura sentados en una banca mientras hablaban con su profesora y el director, los tres tendrían unos 12 años. Se habían metido en problemas gracias a Naruto, como siempre, él rubio había roto tres vidrios del aula mientras se peleaba con Sasuke y como Sakura estaba presente también la habían metido en el problema.

- Bueno director lo mejor sería llevarlos con Kakashi para que aprendan su lección, creo que hoy está haciendo castigos…- dijo la profesora.-

- Sí, él cubrirá el castigo y yo les daré las suspensión a los tres.- dijo mientras hacía que se levantaran los tres y que la profesora se los llevara.-

- Bien niños después de este castigo no tendrán el coraje para seguir haciendo maldades…- dijo mientras llegaban y veían a Kakashi, sentado leyendo su famoso _librito naranjo_ , la profesora se acercó y se lo quitó.- Kakashi!!.- gritó.- no es el lugar para leer esta porquería, te han enviado este grupo para un castigo.- el peliplatinado miró con desgane a los tres y se levantó e hizo que los tres le siguieran.-

- Bien aquí se efectuará su castigo.- estaban en la cancha de atletismo, era enorme.- el castigo consiste en dar una vuelta a la cancha, subir esa pequeña montaña que está allá y sacar un cascabel y dejarlo en esta caja.-

- ¿Sólo eso? Es pan comido.- dijo el rubio.-

- Alto no eh terminado.- dijo Kakashi que llevaba su cara cubierta con una malla y sólo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos mientras el otro era cubierto por su cabello.- tendrán que traerme 10 cascabeles cada uno, por lo tanto serán diez vueltas y sólo podrán sacar un cascabel a la vez.-

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo rayos quiere que hagamos eso?!!!!!– Volvió a gritar naruto.-

- Ya que Naruto se está quejando serán quince.- remató diciendo.-

- Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Sakura.-

- Ahora team 7, vayan y traigan los cascabeles y yo volveré cuando estén listos, los miraré desde allá arriba, debo supervisar otro grupo también.- dijo mientras apuntaba a una oficina en el segundo piso del edificio.-

- ¿Por qué team 7? – preguntó Sakura.-

- Son el séptimo grupo que me tocó castigar hoy…- dijo mientras se iba y los otros dos comenzaban a correr.-

Llevaban como una hora corriendo, Sasuke tenía 10 cascabeles, Naruto 5 y Sakura dos.

- Cielos Sakura, no llevas nada.- dijo el rubio mientras ponía otro cascabel en su caja, ahora eran 6.-

- Es que siempre me ha costado correr, tengo problemas en la respiración.- dijo justo cuando Sasuke llegaba y ponía otro cascabel, ahora eran 11.-

- Sasuke-kun, eres muy rápido.- Sasuke pudo notar que la pelirosa sólo llevaba dos cascabeles.-

- Ten Sakura.- le dijo mientras sacaba todos sus cascabeles y se los entregaba.-

- No, Sasuke son tuyos…- dijo tímidamente.-

- Tómalos, además yo y Naruto te metimos en este problema no deberías siquiera estar aquí.- dijo mientras ponía los cascabeles en la caja de Sakura.- yo te traeré los que faltan.-

- ESPERA TEME!!! ESO NO ES JUSTO! – gritó Naruto.- si tú le das tus cascabeles yo también le daré los míos.- dijo el rubio poniendo sus cascabeles en la caja de Sakura.-

- Dobe, ella sólo necesita dos más…- dijo Sasuke.-

- SI LO SÉ SASUKE TEME! – gritó sacando los cinco cascabeles que sobraban y los ponía de nuevo en su caja.- ahora yo tengo 5 y tu 0!!!!- dijo burlándose.-

- Naruto no seas así, Sasuke me dio sus 11 cascabeles.-

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo quieres más a él que a mí? – dijo el rubio mientras hacía puchero.-

- Yo…- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que esperaban su respuesta.- yo…- pudo ver como Sasuke se iba corriendo en busca de los 15 cascabeles.- sí, le quiero más a Sasuke…pero de otra manera.- dijo a lo bajo mientras veía como sus dos amigos seguían corriendo por la cancha.-

_Sakura recordaba esos pocos momentos en que Sasuke daba por entendido de que se preocupaba por ella, lo malo era que no ocurría casi nunca…_

**_Fin Flashbacks_**

- Si… luego de que Sasuke hiciera mi trabajo, terminaron muy tarde.- suspiró.- y cuando terminaron Kakashi-Sensei nos sacó una foto para que pudiéramos ver lo miserable que nos veíamos.- dijo riendo.-

- Ves… Sasuke no es tan malo después de todo.-

- Si pero lástima que su "lado bueno" sólo salía algunas veces, casi nunca.- dijo en tono sarcástico.-

- Bueno tu lo escribiste "un chico con trauma infantil" – dijo Itachi riendo.-

- Si, un trauma que pudo ser evitado si su hermano mayor no lo hubiera abandonado después de que sus padres fallecieran.- dijo siguiéndole la idea.-

- Sí… fue un gran error.- dijo nostálgico.- sabes Sakura, deberías hablar con él, después de todo sería bueno que recobraran esa amistad, en especial para él.-

- ¿Tu crees?, la verdad es que no sé como planteárselo.-

- Se honesta con él, dile que viniste para recuperar su amistad.- dijo justo cuando la puerta de entrada se habría, eran Sasuke y sus amigos.-

Primero entró Sasuke, luego Suigetsu, luego el que ella suponía que era Jugo, ya que traía una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha y una polera con la imagen de un shuriken, le era extraño tener un fan de ese tipo tan cerca. Luego entro una chica, tenía cabello rojizo y lentes, un short pequeñísimo negro, botas y un tipo de camisa lila.

- Sasuke-kun ¡!!!!!! La noche ha sido maravillosa.- dijo la chica mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke y lo abrazaba.-

- Suéltame Karin…- dijo enojado.-

- O NO PUEDE SER!!!! – gritó Jugo.- Suigetsu, tenías razón la verdadera Sakura Haruno está aquí!!! .- gritó mientras corría hacia Sakura, Itachi sólo reía.- o por favor, fírmame mi bandana y mi polera y mi libro.- dijo mientras sacaba el libro de su mochila.-

- Emm… si claro no hay problema.- dijo recibiendo el lápiz para firmaba todo lo que le pasaba.-

- ¡Esto es tan emocionante! .- repetía Jugo.-

Karin se acercó con lentitud y se presentó.

- Soy Karin, vocalista del grupo, al fin te conozco.- dijo mientras sonreía y le daba la mano.- ¡vaya! Tienes un hermoso cabello.-

- Gracias, soy Sakura, mucho gusto.-

- No puedo decir que Sasuke nos ha hablado de ti por que sería mentira, nos basta con el libro.- dijo Karin.-

- Si bueno…em… ¿Sasuke, puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – el miró serio, Itachi le lanzó una mirada a su hermano en en segundos cedió.- ¿Por favor? – Sasuke se movió y caminó, Sakura le siguió, Karin miraba con recelos a la pelirosa.-

- ¿Celosa? – dijo Suigetsu molestándola.-

- CALLATÉ.- le gritó.-

Sakura le siguió hasta que entraron a una habitación, al parecer era la de Sasuke.

- dime ¿Qué quieres? – Habló Sasuke en su típico tono frío.-

- mira… yo, Quería disculparme por lo de hace unas horas.- Sakura se preparó mentalmente para seguir hablando.- yo no vine a pelear, sólo quiero que nuestra relación se arreglé para volver a ser amigos…-

- ¿y por qué lo haría? – dijo aun en tono frío.-

- Sasuke, no me gusta estar peleando contigo y que nos hablemos en comentarios desagradables e hirientes, por favor dame la oportunidad para poder volver a ser amigos.- él no respondía.- juro que si me das la oportunidad y si logro mejorar nuestra relación, me iré y te dejaré tranquilo.- el dudó pero al fin respondía.-

- Bien, intentaré ser menos desagradable.- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a una aliviada Sakura.-

Luego entró Karin con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

- hey Sakura, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- si, dime.-

- es que mañana me voy a juntar con unas amigas y ellas aman tu libro, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? , no hacemos mucho más que peinarnos y hablar, pero será divertido.- dijo amablemente.- ¿Qué dices? -

- mm…- dudaba si decirle que sí, pero la amabilidad de la chica hizo que aceptara.- claro no hay problema.-

- bien, ven mañana a mi casa como a las 4 de la tarde, que queda a una cuadra de aquí, pídele a Sasuke o Itachi que te indiquen como llegar.-

Luego todos estaban en la sala de estar comiendo o tomando algo. Luego comenzaron a recordar viejos tiempos y al parecer Sasuke estaba respondiendo bastante bien, si ya habían pasado casi cuatro años del libro, algún día tenían que arreglarse las cosas.

- Naruto siempre los metía en problemas.- dijo Itachi entre la conversación.-

- Sí, aun recuerdo esa vez cuando en uno de los castigos de Kakashi-Sensei tenía que pasear a unos perros y Naruto escogió el más grande y el perro corrió y se metió a un campo minado, Naruto estaba muerto de miedo y Sasuke tuvo que ir en su rescate.- dijo riendo, aunque fuera sorprendente Sasuke también reía.-

- Si yo también lo recuerdo.- dijo Sasuke.-

- Vaya, ustedes sí que tienen recuerdos… ¿Qué rayos les sucedió? – dijo Suigetsu entre eso, Sasuke y Sakura permanecieron callados, pero la pelirosa se atrevió a hablar.-

- Bueno las cosas pasan y hay que saber seguir adelante y arreglar los problemas.- dijo tomando un vaso con licor que estaba en la mesa.- ¿Cierto Sasuke? – dijo volteándose a él levantando su mano dando el visto bueno.-

- Si…- fue lo único que dijo.-

Ya era pasado de las 1 am y Sakura sintió que ya era hora de irse.

- muchas gracias por todo.- dijo levantándose.- muchas gracias Itachi por la cena.- se levantó y se despidió de Itachi, luego se iba despedir de Sasuke pero este se levantó.-

- Te voy a dejar a la puerta.- dijo él, se despidió con la mano de los demás.- si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa…-

- No, está bien así, no tienes que fingir ser tan amable.- dijo Sakura.-

No estoy fingiendo.- articuló una pequeña sonrisa.-

- Gracias.- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.- yo tampoco estoy fingiendo.- luego se fue y Sasuke aun la miraba desde la puerta.-

Sasuke volvió y pudo ver la cara de celos que tenía Karin.

- Bueno yo también me voy, vamos Suigetsu.- dijo Karin.-

- ¿y por qué yo también me tengo que ir? – se quejó

- Porque tienes auto y no quiero andar caminando a estas horas.-

- Eres una floja manipuladora.- dijo Suigetsu despidiéndose para llevar a Karin a su casa y de paso a Jugo.-

Cuando ya estaban en el auto Suigetsu le preguntó a Karin:

- ¿A qué se debe tu amabilidad con Sakura? , que yo sepa la odias por que era amiga de Sasuke…-

- Observador, es que tengo un _plan _.- dijo maliciosa.-

- Lo que sea no quiero saber, siempre son cosas malas.-

- No le hagas daño Karin, no se lo merece…- dijo jugo.- ha sufrido bastante.-

- ¡No hables como si la conocieras! , sólo leíste su libro y nada más!! – dijo enojada.- y lo que yo quiera hacer con ella no te concierne.- dijo bajándose del auto.-

---

Sakura caminó feliz, las cosas estaban saliendo bien de nuevo, si todo iba como está ahora podría ser amigo de Sasuke en poco tiempo o tal vez algo más.

Entró a su casa de puntillas temiendo despertar a su abuela.

- Sakura, te has demorado bastante.- dijo su abuela aun despierta.- ¿Ya tiraste con Sasuke? – Sakura se ruborizó al instante, a veces le molestaba lo explicita que era su abuela.-

- No abuela, cené con Itachi y luego me encontré con Sasuke.- dijo aun ruborizada.- y no ha pasado nada.-

- no me mientas estás sonrojada, probablemente estuvieron en acción, ¿Dime que tal es? ¿Sasuke Uchiha es bueno? -

- DIOS ABUELA!!!, no hice nada con Sasuke, de hecho la mayor parte de esta noche estuve con Itachi.-

- Bueno haré como si te creyera pero, no sabía que también te atraía el mayor de los Uchiha.-

- No, no me atrae, sólo es mi amigo.- se fue a su habitación para poder dormir, seguía cansada, mañana sería un día largo con _Karin_, aun sentía curiosidad por la chica ¿Qué era Karin para Sasuke? –

- Y Sakura, mañana saldré todo el día, si tienes problemas llámame al celular, saldré con unas amigas a la playa.- es que no sabía que contestarle a su abuela, a veces pensaba que su abuela tenía más vida social que ella.-

- Bueno, me iré a dormir…- gritó antes de cerrar sus ojos y tratar de soñar con él, si con Sasuke.-

---

Aquí se termina el capítulo! 8D

_¿Qué planea Karin? ¿Sasuke siendo amable o.o? ¿Qué hace Naruto ahora mismo? ¿Qué mente pervertida tiene la abuela de Sakura o.o?  
_

Subo el otro a penas lo termine, entre hoy (tarde) noche o mañana.

Recuerden, mi felicidad y el próximo capítulo están en sus manos! xD

Atte

Sly.


	5. Sangre fría

Muchas gracias por los reviews, por todos los favs y alerts. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, prometo no defraudarlos! =D

Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos… pero -___- no sé por qué me quedan tan cortos… pero este es un poquito más largo.

Difruten…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama.

5. **Sangre fría.**

Las manos expertas de Sasuke recorrían con ansias en cuerpo de la pelirosa, en ningún momento separaba su boca de la chica, hasta que recorrió su cuello y Sakura rodeó cu cuello para atraerlo hacia ella para sentirlo cerca, el olor tan fresco que emanaba hacía que Sakura perdiera la conciencia y se entregara por completo, volvió a subir hacia los labios de la pelirosa, se separó unos centímetros, su respiración agitada golpeaba con suavidad los labios de Sakura, _Sasuke-kun_ gimió. El se acercó a su oído y dijo: _Sakura yo… yo… respira._

- DIOS MIO! .- gritó Sakura desesperada al despertar, no era la primera vez que soñaba con él, pero algo la había despertado, su celular no dejaba de sonar.- diga? .- dijo tomando su teléfono.-

-¡¡¡¡HASTA QUE CONTESTAS FRENTESOTA!!!! .- gritó la inconfundible Ino.- dios Sakura, ni si quiera llamaste para saber que habías llegado bien, te he llamado toda la mañana… y tú ni siquiera te dignas a contestarme ¿Es que ya te olvidaste de nosotros? .-

-no Ino, lo siento mucho, es que todo pasó tan rápido.- se disculpó.-

-espera un segundo, ¿Ya tiraste con Sasuke? , oh Sakura te dije que fueras más lento…-

-NO, ¡¿CÚANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLO?! ¡¡NO ME TIRÉ A SASUKE!!! .- gritó con fuerza.-

-ya tranquila, pero ¿Por lo menos hablaste con él? .-

-Sí, hablé con él, la primera vez salió mal, pero la segunda vez tratamos de arreglar las cosas.-

-y ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Salir con él? .-

-emm… no de hecho no planeamos nada, pero hoy me juntaré con Karin.-

-¿Con quién? .-

-con Karin ella es…- dudó.- en verdad no se que es para Sasuke, espero que sólo sean amigos.-

-¿A qué te refieres? .- Ino no entendía nada.-

-nada, después te contaré todo.- dijo viendo su reloj, ya eran las 2 pm.-

-¡RAYOS FRENTUDA SIEMPRE ME DEJAS A MEDIO CONTAR! .- gritó antes que Sakura colgara.-

Sakura se levantó con pereza, era tarde y aun no almorzaba. Su abuela no estaba, se había ido a hacer vida social… Almorzó algo rápido y habló un rato con Itachi para juntarse más tarde y para que le indicara como llegar a la casa de Karin.

Mientras que la aludida pelirroja almorzaba con Suigetsu, ni si quiera se llevaban bien.

-no entiendo Karin, no entiendo cual es el punto de molestar a Sakura…- dijo el peligris.-

-no tienes que entenderlo, ya que tu mente apenas puede procesar una cosa a la vez.- dijo riendo.-

-siempre eres tan desagradable.- dijo mientras comía su emparedado, estaban en un café en un centro comercial.- y dime, ¿Cuál es tu malévolo plan? .-

-no te voy a decir, se que le contarás a Sasuke.-

-no, yo no me meto en esas cosas de Sasuke, pero es que me da curiosidad.-

-pues sólo te diré que ella tiene un hermoso cabello, por ahora.- dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa malvada tomando un sorbo de su bebida.-

-A veces pienso que eres un monstruo.- dijo desinteresado.-

-por eso deberías evitar pensar.- dijo parándose para irse.- ah espera, eso ya lo haces.- dijo mientras dejaba a un molesto Suigetsu comiendo sólo en un mesa.-

---

- ¿Entendiste? .- preguntó Itachi.-

-si, gracias ahora podré llegar sana y salva a la casa de Karin que queda a 5 casas de la mía.- habías pasado horas hablando, ya casi eran las cuatro.-

-Ah y, Sasuke me pidió que te dijera que se juntaran después, si no me equivoco me dijo que a las 6.- Sakura se puso nerviosa, ¿En verdad Sasuke quería juntarse con ella? .-

-si no hay problema, ¿Dónde me juntaría con él? .-

-mmm… yo creo que sería mejor que vengas aquí a las 6 en punto y de ahí el te llevara probablemente a otro lugar.-

-bien, gracias por todo.-

-de nada, recuerda 6 en punto.-

-si, adiós.- dijo cortando la llamada.-

Sakura se vistió con los mismos pitillos negros, pero ahora con una polera amarilla que decía: "_probablemente escribiré sobre esto, así que no lo arruines"_, la polera se la había regalado Naruto en una navidad en mismo año en que había escrito el libro, simplemente le causaba gracia usarla, sus fans también habían hecho copias de esa polera.

Salió de su casa, hacía un lindo día, aunque no muy caluroso. Caminó menos de una cuadra y había llegado a la casa de Karin. Aunque estaba nerviosa, se armó de valor y tocó la puerta, segundos después abrió Karin.

-Sakura, pasa por favor.- dijo amablemente la pelirroja tomando la mano de Sakura.- ven, está es mi habitación.- dijo guiándola hacia ella, habían tres chicas allí adentro.- Ellas son Naomi, Hana y Miku.- dijo mientras Sakura las saludaba.- ellas son fieles seguidoras tuyas.-

Sakura habló con ellas, todas eran bastantes simpáticas y Hana tenía un especial interés en su libro, no la dejaba de llenar de preguntas, al parecer le atraía el personaje _Naruto, _Sakura se limitó a reír, luego de cómo una hora Karin dio la idea de hacerse peinados, todas aclamaron la idea y Sakura asentía, no quería caer mal.

-Bien Sakura, tu primero.- dijo Karin.-

-No sé Karin, mi cabello es algo delicado para mí.- dijo dudosa.-

-Lo sabemos a la perfección, lo describiste bien en tu libro.- dijo Miku, Sakura aun dudosa se sentó en la silla que Karin le ofrecía frente a un mueble con un espejo, al parecer su rincón de belleza.- Sakura ponte estos lentes.- dijo pasándoselos.-

-pero Karin no puedo ver nada.-

-esa es la idea, es mejor que veas el peinado terminado.-

-No estoy segura, mejor sería ver como se lo haces a las demás primero…-

-No te preocupes linda, Karin es una experta con las tijeras.- dijo Naomi.-

-¿Tijeras? .- dijo Sakura algo extrañada.- pensé que sólo sería un peinado, dijo parándose.-

-No linda, quédate sentada, no pasará nada, quédate tranquila.- dijo Naomi mientras la sentaba a la fuerza y la comenzaba a amarrar a la silla con ayuda de Miku.-

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? ¡Me están amarrando! .- dijo la pelirosa ya asustada sin poder hacer ningún movimiento.- por favor desátenme.-

-Sakura, si no te quedas tranquila existe la posibilidad de que te pueda cortar.- dijo Karin cortando el largo cabello rosa.-

-Karin, creo que ahí está bien.- dijo Hana.-

-No, yo creo que más corto.- dijo Karin cortando más mechas rosas desordenadas, era un caos.-

-Karin ¡Por favor detente! .- decía Sakura ya casi llorando.-

-Karin te estás excediendo, esto era sólo para fastidiarla.- dijo Naomi.-

-Déjenme.- gritó Karin co autoridad, luego se acercó al oído de la pelirosa.- esto es para que aprendas a no acercarte a MI Sasuke, estamos juntos, nos hemos besado, hemos pasado al otro nivel, él es de mi propiedad.- dijo mientras cortaba otra mecha.- él es mío y si no te haces a un lado soy capaz de esto y mucho más.- dijo cortando con fuerza otro mechón de cabello rosa.- Tú sabes que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, tu ya no estás en la lista.-

-¡YA BASTA! .- gritó con fuerzas Sakura pudiendo soltarse del amarre de la silla levantándose de ella con rapidez.-

-¿A dónde crees que vas? .- dijo Karin tomándola de las muñecas sin soltar las tijeras.-

-Karin, ya déjala! .- gritó Hana, Sakura trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero Karin la tiró hacia atrás haciéndole un corta en la mano de Sakura y uno en la cara, Sakura cayó con fuerza al suelo, lloraba a mares, aun más por el dolor.-

-dios Karin, ¡¿Qué has hecho?! .- gritó Naomi, quitándole las tijeras ayudando a Sakura a pararse.-

-No me toques.- dijo Sakura con agresividad, la sangre comenzaba a correr y empezaba a manchar la alfombra, se paró en frente de Karin.- ¡Esto me las vas a pagar! .- gritó con una voz débil, corrió y salió de la habitación y luego de la casa.-

Siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a su casa, sacó con torpeza sus laves, el dolor era punzante, estaba dejando todo manchado, se envolvió su mano inútilmente con su polera, pero seguía dejando huellas por la casa. Corrió al baño y se lavó su mano, le ardía a morir, el corte era profundo, el de la cara era un corte bastante superficial comparado con el de la mano, pero igual corría sangre por su rostro, luego levanto lentamente su cara hacia el espejo, no quería ver. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a llorar más fuerte, estaba horrible, tenía mechas de todos tamaños y la más larga ni si quiera le llegaba al hombro. Tomó una toalla y envolvió su mano y se sentó dentro de la tina y comenzó a llorar de dolor, ambos dolores, el dolor físico y el de tristeza profunda. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan cruel? ¿En verdad valía la pena pelear con Sasuke si tenía que pagar un precio tan alto?

---

Ya eran las 6:45 pm y Sasuke no dejaba de mirar el reloj, estaba en la cochera tocando la guitarra mientras su amigo Suigetsu tocaba la batería.

-¿Te preocupa algo? , no te veo enfocado en la música en día de hoy.- Sasuke no respondió.- no dejas de mirar el reloj, ¿Es por Sakura? .- Sasuke no quería hablar, nunca hablaba d cosas personales con nadie.- por si es así hay algo que deberías saber.-

-sí, le dije a Sakura que viniera a las 6 y se está demorando, ¿Qué es lo que deberías decirme? .-

-Te lo diré por que eres mi amigo y por que Karin me saca de quicio.-

-dime, ¿Qué pasa? .-

-Karin invitó a Sakura a su casa.-

-¿y? .- preguntó Sasuke sin entender.-

-Está planeando algo y creo que su intención es hacerle daño, además de sicológico, daño físico.-

-¡¿Qué?! .- gritó parándose.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? .- dijo corriendo saliendo de la cochera corriendo hacia la casa de Karin.-

-es por esto que no me gusta meterme en estas cosas.- dijo Suigetsu tomando un bajo para poder empezar a tocar una canción solo.-

Sasuke corrió con prisa, llegó en menos de dos minutos, golpeó con furia la puerta y le abrió Naomi.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? .- le preguntó Naomi.-

Sasuke ni la escuchó, entró a la casa y se dirigió a la pieza de Karin.

-¿Dónde está? .- dijo enojado a Karin que se hallaba sentada en la cama.-

-¿Qué cosa amor? .- dijo inocentemente, Sasuke pudo notar que Hana estaba limpiando la alfombra había una gran mancha roja y había una línea que salía de la habitación hacia el pasillo, era sangre.-

-¿Qué has hecho? .- dijo acercándose amenazantemente hacia Karin.-

-amor, no sé a que te refieres.-

-No me llames amor, ni te atrevas a acercarte a mí de nuevo.- dijo enojado saliendo con prisa de la casa.-

Estaba muy preocupado con Sakura, no entendía muy bien la razón, pero saber que la habían lastimado, a Sakura su amiga de la infancia, y más por su culpa, lo hacía sentir miserable. Ahora intentaba recordar donde vivía la abuela de Sakura, tocó un timbre donde le parecía que vivía, pero no tuvo suerte, aunque la señora que le abrió le indicó donde vivía la Abuela de Sakura, al parecer la conocía. Corrió hacia la casa que le indicaron y tocó el timbre varias veces, pero no abrían. Pudo oír a alguien adentro y pensó al tiro que era Sakura, rodeó la casa hasta donde había un portón. Saltó sin dificultad y buscó alguna puerta que estuviera abierta, encontró una ventana, al parecer era la habitación de Sakura, pero ella no estaba allí. Pudo oír la ducha en el baño y unos sollozos _debe ser ella _pensó. Caminó a paso lento y abrió la puerta del baño, ahora oía mejor el llanto, pero el ruido del agua no lo dejaba escuchar bien. Se acercó a la ducha que tenía la cortina cerrada y pronunció:

- ¿Sakura? .- preguntó, pero sabía que era ella.-

- Sasuke-kun .- gritó sorprendida, pudo notar que Sasuke iba abrir la cortina de la ducha.- no Sasuke-Kun no quiero que me veas así.- dijo con la voz triste, seguía llorando.-

-Sakura, necesito verte, quiero saber si estás bien.- dijo preocupado.- ¿Puedo abrir? .- no tuvo respuesta alguna, Sakura seguía llorando.-

Abrió con cuidado la cortina y la imagen que vio lo quebró. Ver en ese estado a Sakura lo hizo sentir miserable y culpable. Sakura estaba sentada en la tina con sus ropas ensangrentadas, su mano estaba envuelta en una toalla completamente roja, el agua fría caía cobre su cabello hecho un desastre, sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y estaba pálida, se arrodilló y apagó el agua, luego tocó su rostro, estaba frío.

-¿Qué te han hecho? .- preguntó con tristeza.-

-Por favor Sasuke-Kun, no me dejes.- dijo con desesperación.-

Sasuke se volvió a parar, buscó una toalla en el baño y sacó a Sakura de la tina envolviéndola en sus brazos. La llevó a su habitación, la empezó a secar, ya que Sakura estaba quieta, no se movía ni decía nada, sólo tiritaba.

-Quiero que te cambies tu ropa.- dijo Sasuke, Sakura no respondía seguía tiritando, si no se cambiaba probablemente le daría hipotermia.- bien, yo lo haré.- dijo convencido.-

Busco en la habitación algo de ropa y lo primero que encontró fue su pijama, lo sacó y se sentó a un lado de Sakura que se encontraba en la cama.

-Bien, primero te sacaré la polera.- ella no hizo nada, sus manos estaban ocupadas, una estaba herida y la otra apretaba con fuerza el paño que la envolvía.-

Se puso en frente de ella y tomó los bordes de la polera que estaba llena de sangre, comenzó a subirla con cuidado para no asustarla, pasó por su cabeza y luego sus brazos, pero al pasar por sus manos se encontró con un problema, la primera mano pasó, aunque le costo que soltara la toalla, pero luego vio que la toalla que envolvía su otra mano no pasaba por la mangas de la polera, así que con cuidado empezó a desenvolver la toalla dejando al aire la profunda herida, pasó la polera dejándola ahora en ropa interior, luego tomó una toalla pequeña que estaba seca y volvió a envolver su mano.

-Sakura ahora me pondré detrás de ti, te desataré la ropa interior, pero estaré detrás de ti y no veré nada, te pondré la polera rápido.- dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella se limitó a asentir.-

Sasuke se ubicó detrás de ella y comenzó a desatarle el ajustador del sostén, cómo había dicho no miró nada, con cuidado pasó la parte de arriba del pijama por su cabeza luego por un brazo, pero de nuevo el otro tenía problemas. Aun de espaldas la acercó hacia el, estando ya totalmente pegado a ella pudo sentir el frío del cuerpo de Sakura, le sacó la toalla y paso con cuidado la polera, luego volvió a envolverle la mano. Aun pegado a ella sin darse cuenta le rodeó la cintura, el corazón de Sakura comenzaba a acelerarse.

Aun estaba detrás de ella, la tenía rodeada, la abrazaba con fuerza.

-lo siento tanto Sakura…- dijo con tristeza, Sakura giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos tristes de Sasuke, sus miradas se encontraron.-

Sasuke de a poco se fue acercando, acortando más la distancia hasta que sus labios se tocaron, él pudo sentir sus suaves y fríos labios, ella se dio vuelta sin separarse de él. Ahora ambos de frente, se empezaron a besar con necesidad, pero Sakura aun tenía su mano afirmando la toalla, pero se puso encima de él y lo siguió besando, el correspondía cada beso que le daba y tomó el rostro de la chica y pudo sentir el corte que tenía, paró de besarla y ahí pudo sentir la ropa mojada de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-Kun? .- preguntó Sakura algo preocupada, tenía miedo que Sasuke se arrepintiera.-

-Espera.- dijo separándose de ella.- primero hay que cambiarte, aun estás mojada.- dijo preocupado.- además hay que curar tus heridas.- dijo parándose, tomando la parte de abajo del pijama.- sabes es mejor que te vistas, hay que ir al hospital para que te curen esa herida.- dijo acercándose a ella para ayudarla a vestirse.-

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sola.-

-¿Segura? .- ella asintió.- entonces vístete, yo llamaré a un taxi para llevarte al hospital.- dijo saliendo de la habitación para dejar que se vistiera.-

Luego de unos minutos llegó el taxi y Sasuke fue a buscar a Sakura.

-¿ya te vestiste? .- le preguntó.-

-Sí.- dijo saliendo de la habitación, traía unos pantalones bastante simples y la polera de pijama, no estaba presentable.- ¿Estoy bien así? .-

-Eso no importa, hay que llevarte al hospital.- dijo tomándola de la mano, ella se sonrojó al contacto.-

Se subieron al taxi y Sasuke le indicó para que los llevaran al hospital, pudo ver que Sakura aun tiritaba.

-ven.- le dijo Sasuke, Sakura se acercó y Sasuke la sentó en sus piernas y la abrazó, pudo ver que en los brazos de la chica se marcaban unos moretones.- dios Sakura, ¿Podrás perdonarme? .- preguntó triste.-

-Esto no es tu culpa, ni la mía, nada más fue un acto cruel.- dijo mirándolo.-.

-Pero lo pude haber evitado, no sabes como Karin las va a pagar…- dijo enojado.-

-Sasuke, no te preocupes, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hagas esto, no deberías por qué hacerlo, después de todo lo que te eh hecho.-

-Lo que tu me has hecho no se compara con esto.- dijo indicando las heridas.- perdóname…-

Sasuke miró a Sakura y ella dejó salir unas lágrimas, el se las secó, con cuidado se acercó al rostro de la pelirosa y la volvió a besar.

-Gracias.- dijo la pelirosa feliz, ahora recién habían llegado al hospital.-

Sasuke pagó el taxi y se bajaron, luego entraron a urgencias y había harta gente, habló con las enfermeras y le dijo que esperara, pero él cada vez estaba más enojado, lo único que quería era que le curaran las heridas a su Sakura, si a su Sakura. Estaban de la mano y Sakura empezó a sentirse mal, el frío, la pérdida de sangre, los nervios, el dolor, la tristeza, recién comenzaban a hacer efecto.

De pronto Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada y el mundo le daba vueltas, no podía permanecer en equilibrio, Sasuke la tomó, pero en menos de un segundo Sakura se desmayó, luego recién las enfermeras atinaron y llevaron a Sakura en una camilla, Sasuke aun llevaba a Sakura de la mano.

Ella apenas podía ver, los colores la confundían pero pudo divisar el rostro de su amado y sonrió, luego cerró los ojos.

Sasuke esperó en la sale, Karin pagaría por esto.

--

Sakura despertó en su cama, pero no era su cama, ni su ropa, estaba en el hospital aun. Pudo notar que alguien estaba a su lado, no era Sasuke.

-¡Sakura al fin despiertas! .- gritó una rubia, era Ino.-

-Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí? .- preguntó confundida.-

-¿Qué que hago aquí? , Sakura estás accidentada, estuviste dormida dos días ¿Cómo no iba a venir? .-

-¿Quién te avisó? .- preguntó confundida.-

-Itachi me llamó hace dos días, al parecer Sasuke te trajo acá, pero él aun no nos explica que te ocurrió…- dijo Ino.-

-Lo siento Ino, siento haberte causado tantos problemas…- dijo triste.-

-no te preocupes amiga.- dijo sonriendo.-

-Ino…esto, ¿Viniste sola? .-

-¿Tu crees que Naruto no vendría? , además también vino Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai y Tenten.-

-no esperaba que vinieran, no tantos…-

-descuida, ellos deben andar en alguna parte del hospital, además tu abuela está preocupada, quiere verte.- dijo Ino parándose, yendo a buscar a la abuela de Sakura.-

-Mi nieta querida, te dejo un día sola y mira lo que haces…- dijo pero en un tono más sarcástico.- dios Sakura, me diste un susto, ¿Qué ha pasado? .-

-es…complicado.- dijo justo en el momento en que entraban Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai y Tenten.-

-Sakura-chan!!! .- gritó el rubio tirándose encima de ella.- ¡Al fin despiertas! .-

-Naruto, me haces daño.- se quejó Sakura.-

-Hay Sakura, casi nos matas del susto.- dijo Hinata.- te eh comprado ropa, al parecer no trajiste mucha.- dijo Hinata sacando faldas cortísimas y poleras altamente escotadas, Sakura sonrió, aunque sabía que no usaría esas ropas minúsculas…-

-Ves, te dije que sería problemático venir.- dijo Shikamaru entre eso.-

Todos le hacían preguntas, aunque no respondía nunca las relacionadas con "¿Cómo te sucedió eso?" , aun no sabría que respondería. Luego Ino echó a todos para que Sakura pudiera vestirse para irse a casa.

-Ino, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? .-

-Hata que lo preguntaste.- rió.- debe estar con Itachi tomando un café, y si te lo preguntas, el estuvo siempre aquí, aunque no ha hablado con nadie a parte de Naruto.-

-…bueno, después hablaré con él.- dijo bajando la mirada.- Ino, no me quiero poner la ropa que trajo Hinata…- dijo mirando las ropas minúsculas.-

-Sabes, yo quería ir a comprarte ropa, pero Hinata insistió en hacerlo…lo siento pero, tendrás que ponértelo.- dijo Ino.-

Sakura se vistió, ahora con menos dificultad, ya que su mano ahora estaba bien vendada y ella estaba descansada. Se vistió con una mini falda negra y una polera rosa escotada, se puso unos zapatos que les habían traído, se sentía un poco incómoda con la ropa.

Luego Ino sacó unas tijeras. Sakura se asustó, se le venían imágenes a la cabeza.

-No sé que te hicieron o quién te lo hizo, pero se que me lo contarás cuando estés preparada…- suspiró.- pero hay que arreglar tu pelo.-

Cortó las mechas dejándolas parejas, Sakura sonrió al ver que ahora estaba un poco mejor.

-Fue Karin, ¿Cierto? .- Ino lo había descubierto.- la chica que me dijiste que ibas a ir a su casa…-

-Por favor Ino, no le digas a nadie, aun no estoy preparada…-

-Haré lo que me digas, pero si llego a conocer a esa maldita desgraciada, juro que no me haré responsable de mis actos.-

-Gracias Ino.-

-No hay de que.- dijo desconforme.-

Luego se paró para Salir con Ino, pero Sasuke entró a la habitación, se quedó parado viendo la figura de Sakura, obviamente esas ropas hacían ver lo mejor de ella.

-Sa…Sakura.- dijo Sasuke saliendo de su ensoñación.- necesito hablar contigo.-

-Mejor el dejo solo.- dijo Ino saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.-

-te ves bien…- pudo decir Sasuke.-

-Gracias…- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo, el se acercó lentamente hasta volver a unir sus labios con los de ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes? .- le preguntó tomándole la mano.-

-Bien, gracias… a que se debe tanto amabilidad.- dijo en tono de pregunta.-

-es complicado…-

-No, no lo es, sólo necesitas decirme que es lo que sientes por mí.- dijo decidida.-

-------------

Bueno, aquí termina el cap. ¿Les gustó? '????

Por favor háganme saber si les gusto, el futuro de la historia está en sus manos … xD

Subo el próximo cap. Mañana, ahora son las 5 de la mañana y quiero dormir =D, así que si hay algún error es por la hora en que estoy escribiendo xD

Atte.

**Sly.**


End file.
